


Eucalyptus and Lavender

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fjorclay Week-Day One, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, No Smut, No Spoilers, Post Battle, Pre-Relationship, Writer Has Never Given A Massage, please excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: After a long, strenuous battle all Fjord wants to do is take a hot bath and go to bed. Caduceus helps.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Eucalyptus and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Fjorclay Week... Here's what I have done with my time.
> 
> I am super late to this, but oh well.
> 
> Is there a tag for this because that would be SUPER helpful :)

They all limp back towards the Xhorhaus, exhausted and ready for a long soak in the tub before bed. Behind him, Fjord can hear Beau trying to coax Caleb into going just a bit further. Veth is on his other side, griping his hand tightly, while Jester hovers behind him muttering something about wishing she had more energy to heal him.

He waves it all off, shuffling forward, his eyelids heavy. If they didn’t get home soon Yasha might have to carry him the rest of the way. Fjord hopes it doesn’t come to that; they barely managed to scrap by as it is he’d really rather avoid a sleepless night worrying about Caleb’s health.

Not that his night isn’t going to be spent worrying anyway.

“We’re nearly there,” Caduceus says from the front of the group, favoring his left leg. He hadn’t taken the brunt of the hits, but he’d gotten knocked around a few times.

_We all had_ , Fjord thinks sniffing up a glob of blood.

The moment they walk through their front door Fjord feels his shoulders sag in relief, his chest becoming lighter. He watches Caleb stumble towards the couch and fall face first onto it. Veth drops to the floor next to him, laying her head against the cushions, whispering softly to him, and Beau plops down onto the space his body hadn’t occupied.

Yasha moves towards the kitchen, murmuring something about getting some water, while Jester digs through her haversack looking for her healers kit. Caduceus stops next to Fjord, watching their friends for signs of distress, dropping a hand on his shoulder.

“We made it, Fjord,” he says softly.

“Yep,” he responds hanging his head. “We almost didn’t.”

“I know.” Caduceus squeezes his shoulder, apologizing when Fjord hisses in pain. “Are you okay?”

“My shoulder,” Fjord grumbles wincing when he tries to move it. “Might have pulled something.”

“Would you like me to look at it?”

“I’ll be fine. You’ll heal me up in the morning.” He gives Caduceus a strained smile, rubbing his tired eyes. “I’m gonna go take a bath and then sleep for about a week.”

He heads up the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. His shoulders tense when his fingers find the bump. He doesn’t even remember hitting his head, but he’d been thrown around all night. It could have happened at any time during the fight.

He shoulders his way into the bathroom, cursing himself for using his injured side, and kicks the door shut. He shucks his armor and shirt off, dropping everything to the floor, and stares at himself in the mirror. His torso is one giant bruise.

“Damn,” he murmurs leaning forward to check out his face. His right eye is going to have an impressive shiner tomorrow and his lip is going to make it harder to talk once it started to swell. He isn’t the hugest fan of the dried blood all over his face, but at least his nose doesn’t look broken

With a pained groan, he turns towards the tub and runs himself a bath. He sheds the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and sinks into the hot water. He wishes he had asked Caduceus for some of those oils he uses, those really could have helped him a lot.

Almost as if on queue, there is a gentle knock on the door and Caduceus opens the door enough to peek his head inside the bathroom. He smiles when he catches Fjord’s eyes and says, “I brought you a towel and something for your shoulder.”

Fjord snorts and mutters, “Great minds.”

Caduceus furrows his brows, confused.

Fjord shakes his head. “Never mind. Might as well come in.” He’d given up on being modest around the Mighty Nein when they all took a bath together in Zadash. While that had been before they met Caduceus, they since then have all had enough soaks in the hot tub together to no longer be embarrassed by their bodies.

Caduceus steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and sets the towel on the sink. He carries a tiny bag over to the tub, digging through it, smiling in satisfaction when he finds what he’s looking for.

He holds up a tiny bottle and explains, “Lavender will help you relax.” He hands the bottle to Fjord and looks back into his bag. “And...” he digs around for a few more seconds before pulling another bottle free. “Eucalyptus for your sore shoulder.”

Fjord waits for Caduceus to hand over the second bottle but he doesn’t, instead he studies it closely, his cheeks flushing. Confused, Fjord asks, “You alright?”

Startled, Caduceus nods. “Fine.” His voice cracks and his face turns an even darker red. He clears his throat and moves closer to the tub, kneeling down next to Fjord. “If you say no I will understand.”

Wary, Fjord narrows his eyes. “To?”

“It’s just...” Caduceus shifts, curling his hand around the bottle. For a second, Fjord fears he might break it and reaches for it. His nails gently scrap across Caduceus’ hand as he pulls the bottle back, looking down at it again. “It usually helps if someone rubs it into your muscles.”

It’s Fjord’s turn to blush and he sits up in the tub. “Oh. Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s fine.” He leans forward, giving Caduceus access to his shoulder, and says, “Go for it.”

"If you’re sure.” He uncorks the bottle with a faint _pop_ , pushing himself up onto his knees, and pours some into his hand. He rubs his hands together and a woody scent fills the room. Fjord wrinkles his nose, but otherwise doesn’t react. He’d roomed with Mollymauk and Caduceus for long enough that he’d gotten used to the smell of essential oils.

Caduceus hesitates over his shoulder for a second before gently touching it. At first contact Fjord stiffens, grunting in pain, but he starts to relax as Caduceus kneads the oil into his skin.

“You should add the lavender,” Caduceus murmurs softly, his fingers moving from Fjord’s shoulder to the back of his neck. Fjord hadn’t even been aware he was sore there until Caduceus started working on his knots.

“Yeah,” he murmurs and uncorks the lavender bottle. He sniffs it, memories of Mollymauk filtering around the back of his head, and pours a few drops into the tub. He recorks the bottle, gently dropping it onto the floor, and sinks into the tub, allowing Caduceus to work his magic.

He’s mostly asleep by the time Caduceus finishes up, pulling him from his doze when he brushes his fingers through his hair. Fjord’s eyes pop open and he smiles up at Caduceus as he starts collecting his things.

“Thank you,” he murmurs rolling his shoulders. “I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

Caduceus nods, giving him a kind smile. “You’re welcome, Fjord.” He puts his oils away, pointing at the towel, and says, “So you know where it’s at.” He starts backing out of the room, jumping when he crashes into the door. “Sorry.” He opens the door, waves at Fjord, and hurries out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Fjord huffs, amused, and shakes his head, sinking into the tub until the water is up to his chin, breathing in the eucalyptus and lavender. He pretends like he doesn't miss Caduceus’ hands on him, his fingers working on each and every knot and leaving him more relaxed than he's ever been in his life.

He secretly wishes he’d come back, but he doesn’t.

Disappointed, Fjord sinks further into the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and drop me a comment if you can :D


End file.
